Pas encore de titre
by Moutchi
Summary: La guerre est finie, Seifer joue les boniches et Squall se lache... sur Linoa :b


Auteur : Moutchi (Moutchikita)

Source : FF8

Perso : ben tous ceux de FF8, copyrightés... et pas par moi... Plus une petite figurante de trois lignes, qui elle, est a moi !!!

Genre : pas sérieux, mais pas très drole non plus, euh, plutôt hétéro... pour le moment

Chapitre I

Cid Kramer faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la pseudo compression temporelle. La BGU avait repris sa place dans les plaines d'Arkland, la paix était revenue à Dollet et l'heure n'était plus qu'aux réparations. Timber quant à lui n'était toujours pas indépendant, Galbadia refusait de le leur accorder.  
De temps à autres Cid regardait sa montre puis soupirait. Il attendait Laurent Martine, le sous-directeur de la TGU - le directeur étant mort pendant l'attaque des missiles – Marcus Foz, et le major Caraway. Edea entra dans le bureau directorial, les cheveux courts, vêtue d'un tailleur noir. Même si dans l'intimité, Cid l'appelait toujours Edea, aux yeux du monde elle portait maintenant le nom de Solange Kramer. Obligée de changer d'identité pour ne pas être condamnée à une mort certaine. Edea avait accueillit l'idée avec froideur, elle trouvait cela injuste mais devait s'y résigner.  
–Tu les attends encore ? demanda-t-elle en déposant une pile de dossier sur le bureau.  
–Oui, ils ne devraient plus tarder.  
–Tu as l'air inquiet.  
–Tu sais comment est Martine, s'il sait que tu es encore une sorcière il n'hésiterait pas à lâcher un régiment de Seeds sur toi... Je ne parle même pas de Linoa.  
Edea sourit tristement.  
–Ne t'en fait pas, il à beau être borné, je pense qu'il comprendra.  
–Je l'espère...  
–Je t'ai apporté de nouveaux dossiers d'inscription, il y a eu pas mal de demandes ces derniers temps. Apparemment la menace des sorcières a ravivé la flamme combative des jeunes du pays.  
–Je vais regarder ça. Tu sais où est Squall ?  
–Il est partit avec le groupe à Esthar. Je crois qu'ils vont voir le président.  
–Oh, je vois.  
La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme brune, portant l'uniforme des instructeurs de la BGU suivie de trois hommes en costumes. L'un avait l'air fier et des cheveux châtains, le deuxième était de petite taille, avait des cheveux poivre et sel. Son visage était très fin et ses yeux bleus brillaient derrière des lunettes rectangulaires. Le troisième avait l'air renfrogné, il se tenait très droit, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés, les plis de son costume étaient sans défauts et plusieurs médailles brillaient sur sa poitrine.  
–Ah vous voila messieurs ! Se ravit Kramer et leur tendant une main amicale.  
–Désolé pour le retard, commença l'homme châtain avec un sourire bienveillant.   
–Ce n'est rien, nous allons pouvoir commencer notre réunion.  
Edea s'approcha de la porte, salua les trois hommes puis déclara :  
–Je vais vous laisser.  
Elle prit congé, suivie de la jeune Seed, les hommes allèrent s'installer autour d'une table circulaire dans le bureau.  
–Nous allons pouvoir commencer, fit Cid. Premièrement je pense qu'il est important de parler de la TGU. Foz, vous avez notre soutien financier pour sa reconstruction, mais il ne sera pas très important vu les pertes que nous avons nous même essuyées.  
–C'est déjà beaucoup que de le proposer, j'accepte avec plaisir.  
–La GGU vous aidera aussi, nous enverrons des volontaires pour aider sur le terrain et une aide financière, assura Martine.  
–Galbadia s'engage à réparer les dégâts à Trabia vu que ce sont nos missiles qui l'ont détruite.  
Foz regarda ses comparses avec émotion.  
–Merci beaucoup, au nom de tous les Trabiens.  
–C'est le moins que nous puissions faire.  
–Alors voila déjà un problème de réglé, fit Cid, apparemment ravi.  
–Si nous parlions du problème "Sorcière" maintenant ? Proposa Martine.  
Cid fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
Évidemment, il ne manque pas de remettre ça sur la table...  
–Pour l'instant la menace est écartée...  
–Qu'en est t-il d'Edea et de ma fille ? Le coupa Caraway.  
Il s'inquiète, c'est légitime... Il doit s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu intervenir quand Linoa a été enfermée.  
–Elles ne sont pas maléfiques mais nous gardons un oeil ouvert... soupira Cid.  
Les deux même...  
–Linoa est-elle en danger ?  
–Non. Elle et Edea ne risquent rien, tant qu'elles restent inoffensives. Car comme nous le savons tous, la mission première de Seed est de prévenir la menace des sorcières.  
–Et le Seed en comporte deux dans ses rangs... fit Martine.  
Quand il dit le Seed, il pense à la BGU évidement. Il veut montrer que la GGU est mieux organisée, plus conforme aux règles... Il est d'une arrogance à faire peur...  
Un ange passa.  
–Et ce garçon qui accompagnait la sorcière, qu'est-il devenu ?  
–Il a été jugé par le conseil de discipline, nous ne l'avons pas laissé entre les mains du gouvernement de Balamb qui l'aurait condamné à la peine capitale comme Galbadia.  
–N'était-ce pas ce qu'il méritait ? demanda froidement Foz.  
–Je ne crois pas. Nous avons pris en compte qu'il était sous le contrôle d'Ultimecia. Même s'il est majeur, c'est encore un gamin, il n'est pas plus coupable que moi.  
–Il a quand même tué des centaines de personnes. Il est coupable d'homicide involontaire.   
–Il n'est pas resté impuni. Il a un an de prison avec sursit et travaillera à la BGU pour rembourser les frais pendant trois ans. Il a quand même été repris à la BGU et suivra de nouveau son entraînement pour devenir Seed.   
Voyons leurs réactions...  
–Comment !!? C'est tout ? Des travaux forcés et vous le laissez reprendre ses études dans votre université ?!  
–C'est ce qui nous a semblé le plus juste, fit Cid en haussant légèrement le ton.  
Foz se tut et crispa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise.  
–Nous devrions régler les sommes offertes à Trabia pour la reconstruction.

-------

Seifer eccumait, littéralement. Le dos raidit par les longues heures à récurer le sol de l'immense hall de la BGU. C'était une des taches ingrates auxquelles il était assigné.

Il essora son balai éponge et l'abatit rageusement sur le sol comme pour le planter dedans, il resta quelques secondes appuyé dessus, tremblant de rage et de fatigue. C'était une sacrée ironie que l'ex-chevalier de la sorcière soit en train de laver les sols de l'ennemi. Bien sur, depuis son désenvoutement, il avait changé de camps mais regretait son puissant statut. On lui avait confisqué son cher hyperion et scelé ses magies. Il était faible et humillié. Il avait cependant le droit d'assister aux cours de la BGU, ce qui était un bien comme un mal, car il devait subir l'hostilité des élèves. Bien sur les instructeurs s'efforcaient de rester impartiaux mais seule Quistis, qui avait reprit son poste après la promotion de Celrie et Zell, faisait réelement aucunes différences entre lui et ses camarades.

Quistis, Miss Quistis, Quistis Trèpe, la belle blonde. Il l'avait un peu aimé certes, avant tout ça. Aimé était un bien grand mot pour ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, ce qui se limitait surtout à une forte attirance physique. En d'autres termes, il aurait bien aimé lui passer dessus.

Enfin, maintenant il était juste un reprit de justice comdamné à des traveaux d'interrets généraux, ou comme il se plaisait à le dire à ses acolytes, Raijin et Fujin : « à laver la merde des merdeux de cette université de merde »…

Il reprit sa besogne sans grande motivation, il jetta un coup d'œil à sa montre, vingt-trois heures passées.

Il finit à la hate les quelques couloirs qu'il lui restait et se traina jusqu'aux dortoires. Il chercha un bon moment le trou de la serrure dans le noir avant de pouvoir y inserer la clef, il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Même les dames de ménages se liguaient contre lui et choisissaient leur horraires de sorte a ce qu'il soit seul le maximum. C'était qu'une bande de mamie décolorée, surement avec un affreux yorksher chez elles, le genre avec des ponpons et tout… Pis ca doit sentir la pisse et l'amoniaque… Et elles portent des charentaises en plus… et des mis-bas. L'horreur quoi. Lui au moins il était joli garçon.

Joli garçon pas trop bête… qui doit passer la serpillère en s'encrassant dans le celibat… Il aurait bien aimé avoir une copine, hisoire d'avoir des bras acceuillants quand il rentrerait fatigué comme ce soir. Et pour d'autres choses moins fleur bleue.

Il parvint avec difficultés à s'extirper de ses vêtements et se glissa sous les draps avec delice. Il avait mal partout mais s'endormit comme une pierre presque aussitôt.

-------

­–Bien vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, le cours est terminé.

Tous les étuiants de la classe s'executèrent et sortirent dans un petit bouaha. Quistis resta assise à son bureau à ecrire quelque chose. Quand Seifer passa en baillant à s'en décrocher la machoire, le teint aussi frai qu'un cadavre de marsouin qui aurait passé quelques jours à fermenter au soleil, elle l'arreta.

–Seifer ?

Miss Quistis veut me parler, voyez-vous ça…

–Tu as l'air fatigué, tu t'en sort ?

Le blond lui lança un regrad glacial un peu ironique.

–C'est une de ceux qui m'ont condamné à récurer les chiottes qui me demande ça ?

Quistis se braqua un peu.

–Je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui t'ont condamné aux _traveaux d'interrets généraux…_

Oui, à laver les chiottes quoi…

–Et tu sais très bien que j'ai tout fait pour réduire ta peine !

Seifer reste silencieux. Il le savait bien sur, mais il n'allait surement pas la remercier.

L'instructrice se radoucit.

-Je veux simplement t'aider, et les autres aussi…

-Si tu parles de Squall et du reste de votre petite bance de collegiens, la coupa Seifer. Je ne pense pas. Si tu voyais comme ils me regardent, le herisson blond et l'autre playboy…

-Mais tu es un ami pour Squall, et tu ne peux pas leur reprocher d'avoir de la rancune envers toi non plus…

Bien sur, je suis le méchant vilain dans l'histoire… Dire que je me rappelle pas de la moitié de ce qui s'est passé à la fin…

-Enfin c'était pas prudent de t'engager la dedans tu…

-Lache moi avec ça ! J'ai pas besoin de tes petites leçons de morale à la con !

Il sortit en trombe de la classe, bousculant au passage quelques Treppistes, curieux de savoir ce que leur idole avait de si important à dire au chevalier de la sorcière.

Fulminant, honteux, triste, il courrait presque vers la sortie de la fac. Dans son engouement, il renversa quelqu'un qui finit par terre. Dans un exes de mauvaise fois, le poing levé, Seifer aboya :

-Nan mais tu peux pas regarder où tu vas espèce de…

Il regarda un peu interloqué la petite brune qu'il venait de projeter à terre et qui était legèrement en état de choc.

Décompresse Seifer, elle t'a rien fait cette pauvre fille…

-Pardon, grogna Seifer en lui tendant sa main.

Elle accepta l'aide avec un leger sourire timide, se releva et épousta sa juppe.

-Pardon aussi...

Seifer s'efforca de sourire mais ça n'engendra qu'un leger mouvement de sourcil, puis il repartit en dehors de la BGU.

La fille le regarda s'eloigner un moment lui revint un peu à la réalité, ajusta son sac sur son épaule et repartit en direction de sa salle de cours.

-------

Assis sur un banc recourvert de tussus rouge élimé, la petite équipe de Seeds attendait que les grandes portes du bureau du président s'ouvrent.

Squall soupira pour la 198eme fois.

C'est long… trop long… Il est pas foutu de se liberer pour nous voir ou quoi ?… J'ai pas envie de le voir en plus… On va encore se regarder en chiens de faillence sans rien dire… J'ai pas envie d'y aller…

Un petit blondinet avec un tatouage tribal sur la joue arriva en courrant, un sachet de bretzels à la main.

-C'est vraiment dingue ici ! C'est des distributeurs élèctroniques qui vendent les bretzels ! T'as même une fonction pour qu'ils soient faits en instantané et ils ressortent tout chauds !

-Fabuleux… grogna Squall, le menton planté dans la paume de sa main, le coude planté dans son genou.

Zell eut un sourire gêné accompagné d'un petit rire nerveux. Il se rassit à coté d'une fille aux cheveux chatains occupée à lire le FFF de septembre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il est long, dit-elle sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

-C'est vrai ça ! J'ai bien envie d'aller me plaindre ! s'insurgea une fille brune à la droite de Squall. C'est innadmissible ! Tu es son fils quand même !

-Calme Linoa, fit Squall, un peu ennervé par le comportement de son amie. Plus exactement, petite amie. Elle était toujours comme ça, à vouloir se donner de grands airs sans réflechir aux conséquences. Elle était clairement exaspérente.

Linoa fit une moue vexée.

-Ce que t'es désagréable en ce moment Squallou…

-Et toi t'es très soulante.

Un ange passa. Selphie leva les yeux de son magazine pour regarder Linoa d'un air inquiet et Zell sursauta presque en se tournant vers Squall, une expression mellée d'etonnement et d'amusement dissimulé. Linoa se rassit correctement et baissa la tête, les yeux rivés sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Squall n'avait pas tellement envie de s'excuser et il ne le ferait pas.

Le silence fut brisé par des éclats de voix venant du bureau.

-MONSIEUR LE PRESIDENT ! S'IL Y A ECRIT « URGENT » SUR DES DOSSIERS C'EST PARCE QU'ILS LE SONT !

-Mais enfin Cécile je…

-Pas d'excuses !

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années vêtue d'un tailleur, avec un chignon qui la faisait paraître plus vieille que ce qu'elle était sortit du bureau en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Elle se tourna vers le groupe avec un regard furieux.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Nous voulions euh… Commenca Selphie.

-Le président est très occupé pour le moment, revenez plus tard.

-C'est genant, en fait nous…

-Laissez Cécile, c'est mon fils.

La dénommée Cecile regarda, interloquée, Squall qui lui fit un salut lugure de la main.

-Très bien alors je vous laisse, déclara-t-elle. J'ai mieux à faire que de jouer les babysitters d'un quadragénaire irresponsable.

Puis elle partit d'un pas très digne.

Laguna resta un moment sur le pas de la porte, un sourire honteux sur le visage.

-Vous avez donc fait la conaissance de ma charmante assistante. Fit-il en les invitant à entrer dans le bureau.

-Oui euh, un peu speed peut etre ? glissa Selphie qui avait abandonné son magazine.

-Je la comprends, la tache ne doit pas être aisée. Fit Irvine en s'asseillant nonchalament sur un des fauteuils de la luxueuse piece higt-tec.

-C'est assurément une personne très méritante… ajouta Squall.

-Vous êtes durs les mecs, fit remarquer Zell, tout de même amusé.

Le Président ne parrut pas très affecté cependant par ces remarques, ses longues aventures avec Kiros et Warg l'avaient habitué aux vacheries.

-Alors le voyage s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il aux jeunes qui prenaient petit à petit place devant lui.

-Oui ! assura Selphie d'un air enjoué. L'Hydre est vraiment un super vaisseau !

-Enfin on ne peut pas dire que ce soit très reposant, rétorqua Zell.

-Surtout quand Selphie décide de pimenter le voyage de quelques loopings…

-Sans parler des quelques centaines de monstres lunaires qui se baladent dans les rues de la ville.

-En parlant de ça, coupa Squall. Nous sommes venus de la part de Cid pour vous proposer l'aide de la BGU pour sécuriser la ville.

-Quel sérieux… marmonna Zell, apparement déçut que la conversation n'ait pas gardé un ton plus léger.

-C'est gentil de le proposer, je ne pense pas pouvoir refuser vu notre situation actuelle, étant donné qu'une bonne partie de nos cyborgs sont hors services…

-Très bien alors règlons tout de suite la paperasse habiuelle.

-Squall, le réprimanda doucement Selphie. On n'est pas venu jusqu'ici pour repartir tout de suite. Ce qui sous-entendait bien sur : «Pour une fois que tu vois ton père tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa franchement ! ».

-D'accord… soupira Squall.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? Que je lui saute au coup pour lui faire un gros calin à mon papounet ? J'm'en suis très bien passé 17 ans durant, je vois pas pourquoi on ferait toute une cérémonie maintenant…

-Il faut l'excuser, fit Irvine avec un sourire narquois, il est légèrement intimidé vous savez.

-On va voir ce que tu seras quand je t'aurais entièrement démembré à coup de gunblade. Gronda Squall en le fusillant du regard.

Laguna esquissa un sourire en coin.

-C'est vrai que la situation doit pas etre facile pour toi Squall, je pourrais pas t'en vouloir si tu décidais d'oublier qui je suis.

-C'est pas ça le problème… J'aurais de toute façon du mal à oublier mais je suis ici en mission et je pense que je vais avoir besoin de temps… Pour te considerer tel que tu es…

Le groupe resta un moment silencieux. Squall ne parlait jamais beaucoup de lui, encore moins devant du monde. Laguna eut un sourire tout à fait paternel, ce qui eut le désastreux éffet de donner l'impression à Squall qu'il retombait à l'age de ses 5 ans. Les joues empourprées, le jeune SeeD ajouta :

-De beaucoup de temps même !

Les compagnons sourient de voir leur chef aussi désarmé, sauf Linoa qui avait décidé de concerver un mutisme integral jusqu'à ce que Squall s'excuse. Espoir bien entendu vain d'autant que son silence arrangeait tout le monde finalement.

-Au fait Selphie, lanca joyeusement Laguna. J'ai visité ta page web avec mes articles du Timber Maniac, elle est vraiment super !

Selphie arbora un sourire rayonnant.

-C'est pas grand chose voyons ! Ces articles sont super géniaux ! Je ne fais que les mettre à la portée de plus de gens !

-C'est vraiment gentil, j'ai mis tout mon cœur pour écrire ces articles…

-En parlant de ça, fit Zell. Pourquoi vous avez voyagé dans des coins comme Centra ?

-Et vous alors ? Fit remarquer Laguna avec un sourire. Je cherchais des lieux peu connus pour les faire connaître au monde, enfin au moins aux lecteur du Timber maniac…

C'est vrai ça… Pourquoi on est allé à Centra ou a Kashkabald ?… Je ne parle même pas du labo en pleine mer…

-… Je vois bien un tas de touristes débarquer au milieu des Tomberries de Centra grace aux articles, lacha habilement Irvine.

Laguna ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, se retourna, les bras croisés, une main devant la bouche, l'air très affecté.

-C'est vrai ça…

Irvine vient de briser une partie du plus grand rêve de mon père… Pas mal.

Le Irvine en question s'excusa maladroitement à la vue des trois paires d'yeux meurtriers qui le fixaient à l'issue de sa remarque.

-Euh, ouubliez ce que je viens de dire Laguna, vos articles sont très interessants et…

-Tais-toi Irvine, ça vaut mieux… Soupira Squall.

Un silence s'installa.

-Au fait, commenca Laguna à l'adresse de Selphie, j'ai pappris que tu assurais des cours maintenant !

-Oui ! Claironna Selphie, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. J'entraine les élèves au corps à corps !

Irvine eut un petit sourire plein de sous-entendus et même Zell eut du mal à ne pas pouffer.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? Demanda Selphie.

-Rien ma chérie, oublie ça…

-En tout cas c'est très bien ! Poursuivit Laguna, passer SeeD et devenir Instructeur en si peu de temps, c'est remarquable.

-Instructeur à mi-temps ! Je garde mes fonctions de mercenaires !

-Et toi Zell ? Du nouveau ?

Le petit blond se renfrogna.

-Nan.

-On a pensé que ce serait un peu dangereux de le laisser faire des prises de catch à des collegiens.

-De toute façon vous préfèrez Selphie à moi depuis le début ! Fit Zell avec un petit air tristounet, dégoté spécialement pour l'occasion.

Il y eut un grand « Ooooh » attendrit et Zell se retrouva sous un Irvine et une Selphie venus pour le réconforté, et le décoiffer un peu.

-Eh mais ! Arretez enfin ! Lachez moi ! Aaaah nan pas les pics ! KINNEAS T'ES UN HOMME MORT !


End file.
